A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 58
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 57

Miley: Not without a kiss first. *kisses him* Now I can leave. *smiles and walks over to Zac and kisses his cheek* Bye guys. *walks out and closes the door behind her, walks downstairs, sees Mandy parked in front of building and walks in the car* Hey Manderz.

Mandy: *smiles*Hey Smilerz. *giggles* You finally ready to learn how to drive?

Miley: *smiles big* You betcha.

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 58

Mandy: *drives them to a really big empty parking lot, parks in the middle and looks at Miley* Alright Mi, ready?

Miley: *nervous* R-Ready.

Mandy: *gets out along with Miley and they switch seats* Miley, before I say anything, please don't wreck my car. I just got it.

Miley: *breaths in deep* Okay. *Mandy tells her what to do and she starts driving, brakes really fast* Sorry! Sorry!

Mandy: *holding onto the car for dear life, breathing in deep* It's okay. Let's try that again. Now slowly press on the gas.

Miley: *does what she's told and smiles* Mandy, I'm doing it!

Mandy: *smiles* You are, now….*tells Miley to do all these turns and how to park certain ways* Okay, now parallel park.

Miley: *smiles as she swiftly parallel parks*

Mandy: *smiles* DONE! You did great Miley! You did take the written part before right? You know, your permit test?

Miley: Yes Mandy, I took it around the time when I found out I was pregnant. I'm ready for my test.

Mandy: *smiles* Then let's go and get your license.

Miley: Alright. *drives off to the DMV, walks in with Mandy, takes her test, comes back and sits down with Mandy waiting to get called*

Worker: Ms. Miley Cyrus?

Miley: *stands up* That's me.

Worker: Come here please.

Miley: *looks at Mandy, then walks over*

Worker: *smiles* You passed, you did great. Now come and take you're picture.

Miley: *smiles* Thanks. *walks with him to get her picture taken, walks back to Mandy 20 minutes later, looking down, frowning*

Mandy: *sees her and the way she is, thinks she didn't pass, stands up and hugs her* Mi, it's okay, you'll do better next time.

Miley: *hugs back* Mandy, there won't be a next time.

Mandy: *confused* And why is that?

Miley: *smiles and pulls away* BECAUSE I PASSED!

Mandy: *smiles and hits her arm* Don't ever scare me like that again. But congratulations, I'm so proud of you. What do you wanna do now?

Miley: *smiles* Well, when my parents died, they did leave a whole lot of money, all for me. I was thinking that maybe, we could go…. CAR SHOPPING!

Mandy: *smiles* Let's go.

Miley: *smiles and leaves with her* And I'm driving sweetheart. *gets in the driver's seat and drives off*

MEANWHILE…

Joe: *finally put Tish to sleep for her nap, lays back on the bed and sighs* Man, who knew being a dad was so difficult?

Demi: *appears out of thin air, giggles* I think everyone did.

Joe: *thinks it's Miley, but doesn't sit up, chuckles* Thanks babe. *sits up* Demi?

Demi: *walks over* Hey Joey.

Joe: *smiles big* Demi. *stands up and hugs her* It's so nice to see you again, it's been too long.

Demi: I know, and you're hugging too tight.

Joe: *let's go* Sorry. So how have you been?

Demi: Good. I see you and Miley have a baby now, I'm so happy for you both.

Joe: *smiles and walks over to Tish, picks her up and looks at her sleeping in his arms* Yeah, it's great.

Demi: *a tear of joy falls down* Can I hold her?

Joe: *looks at her and smiles* Of course. *hands her to Demi* Be careful.

Demi: *smiles and holds her in her arms* I will. *kisses her head* So what did you name her?

Joe: Leticia, after Miley's mom. But I was thinking I could change it up a bit and make it Leticia Demetria Cyrus-Jonas.

Demi: *smiles big and looks at him* Do you really mean that Joe?

Joe: *smiles* Yes.

Demi: *smiles* You know, I've never stopped loving you, or the man that you turned into, a better man.

Joe: I've never stopped loving you either, just I want you to know, the love I have for you and Miley is different. But I still love you both the same.

Demi: *smiles* I know, Miley's lucky to have you.

Joe: *smiles* No, I'm lucky to have her. I'm glad that I'm going to be to call her my wife some day. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You just haven't come by lately, and it's kinda hard getting to you, soo…. *chuckles*

Demi: *laughs* It's okay, I knew anyways. I've kinda been watching over you.

Joe: *raises up one eyebrow* Oh really now?

Demi: *laughs* Yes, really. But not all the time, if that's what you're thinking. I give you your privacy. *giggles*

Joe: *chuckles* Alright.

Demi: *sighs* Well I better get going. But trust me, you'll see me more often from now on. *kisses Tish's head* Bye baby. *hands her to Joe* Bye Joey, see you soon. *kisses his cheek and then waves as she slowly fades away*

Joe: *sighs* Bye Demi. *looks back down at Tish, kisses her head and puts her down in her crib, hears the front door open and walks out* Hey baby. *kisses her*

Miley: *smiles and kisses back, pulls away, smiling, really happy*

Joe: *chuckles* What are you so happy about?

Miley: *smile fades and looks down* Nothing, expect….*looks back up, smiling really big* I GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE TODAY!!!!

Joe: *smiles and kisses her then pulls away* How did this happen?

Miley: *smiles* Well I took my written test back when I found out I was first pregnant, and then I spent the whole day today with Mandy teaching me how to drive, afterwards, I took my test, passed, and after that I used some of the money my parents left behind and bought a new car. *smiles and hugs him tight*

Joe: *smiles and rubs her back slowly* I'm so proud of you babe. And well speaking of the things your parents left behind, what are planning on doing with the rest of the stuff they gave you?

Miley: *pulls away and looks at him* Well, I'm planning on keeping the Nissan Armada 2009 that they left behind and keep that as like, the family car I guess, or maybe even give it to you if you want, since you know, you don't have a car. And then selling the other car, they have, and I have, legit, all of their personal belongings. But I'm thinking of selling the house. The longer I hold onto it, the more it hurts.

Joe: *strokes her cheek with his thumb* You sure you wanna do this love bug?

Miley: *nods her head* Positive. I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

Joe: *smiles and kisses the top of her head* Okay. So when are you planning on bringing the Nissan Armada over here, I'm thinking of accepting your offer on giving it to me. *chuckles*

Miley: *smiles* It's already in the parking lot, waiting for you. Me and Mandy brought it over.

Joe: And the other car?

Miley: Already up for sale.

Joe: And the house.

Miley: Same.

Joe: *smiles* It seems like my baby girl has everything figured out.

Miley: *smiles* And there's one more thing I wanna do.

Joe: What's that?

Miley: Well two things actually.

Joe: *smiles and pulls her in close by her waist* Tell me.

Miley: One I wanna go back to school, but I don't think I can do that with a kid in the picture now. So I was thinking of getting home schooled and having a teacher come to me.

Joe: *smiles* I think that's great. What's the second thing?

Miley: I want to see Selena.


End file.
